


Считалка

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Луна читает считалку, а все остаются в недоумении.





	Считалка

«Вышел месяц из тумана…»

Снейп замер и прислушался. Нет, слух его не обманывал, тонкий и звонкий девичий голосок продолжал считалку:

«…Вынул ножик из кармана…»

Снейп на всякий случай взглянул на часы. Всё правильно, три часа ночи, он всегда примерно в это время обходил Хогвартс, чтобы не пропустить… он сам не всегда понимал, что именно, зато сейчас был просто уверен, что ученица в три часа ночи читающая какие-то стишки на Астрономической Башне – ситуация самая что ни на есть из рук вон выходящая.

«…Буду резать, буду бить…» - продолжал тоненький голосок, и Снейп не выдержал.

Буквально двумя широкими шагами достигнув площадки, он грозно начал:

\- Пятнадцать баллов с... ! – и осекся.

Во-первых, на языке привычно крутилось «с Гриффиндора», но девочка, одиноко стоящая посреди площадки Астрономической башни, абсолютно точно не была с этого богом забытого факультета.

\- Доброй ночи, профессор Снейп, - лучезарно улыбнулась девочка. – Какая прекрасная сегодня ночь и месяц такой ясный…

\- Какая ночь? – Снейп растерянно потряс головой. Слово «ночь» сочеталось у него только с «бессонная» и «опять этот Поттер куда-то залез». Чувствуя себя по-дурацки, Снейп грозно сдвинул брови. – Вы с какого факультета, мисс?

\- В такую ночь в воздухе кружат мельчайшие пылинки, которые попадают в глаза и уши людей, заставляя их слышать и видеть музыку, - нараспев продолжила девочка словно и не слыша вопроса. – Правда, это чудесно профессор Снейп? Мне кажется, вас именно это привело сюда, на башню. Вы тоже слышите эту музыку!

Снейп отступил на шаг. Сумасшедших он не любил и боялся, и словно назло судьба то и дело его с ними сталкивала. Пока зельевар обдумывал путь к отступлению, на лестнице послышались шаги.

«Ага! – обрадовался Снейп. – Значит, девица всё-таки с кем-то здесь встречается!»

\- Вышел месяц из тумана, - снова негромко начала девушка.

На площадку из темноты вынырнул Игорь Каркаров.

\- Ничего себе у вас в Хогвартсе порядки, - окинув быстрым взглядом Снейпа и девушку, заметил он. – Северус, ей хотя бы шестнадцать есть?

\- Вынул ножик из кармана, - заметила девушка. – Я так рада вас видеть! Меня зовут Луна Лавгуд. Вы тоже будете играть?

\- Что? – не понял Каркаров. – Во что играть?

\- Можно в прятки, - начала перечислять Луна. – В догонялки. Но если вы плохо бегаете, то можно просто в змеи и лестницы. Там главное помнить, что чем выше заберешься, тем дольше падать.

Снейп с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Каркаров побледнел, покрылся пятнами и начал судорожно глотать воздух как выброшенная на берег рыба.

В это время на другом краю площадке с шумом приземлилась метла, с которой почти кубарем скатился человек, негромко поминая гиппогрифову задницу, изготовителя метел и почему-то слишком тусклый месяц.

\- Буду резать, буду бить, - пробормотала под нос Луна.

\- Блек! – заорал Снейп, хватаясь за рукав, в котором обычно держал палочку. Но палочки на месте почему-то не оказалось. – Ты что тут делаешь, маньяк?!

\- Ищу Гарри, - скалясь, ответил Сириус Блек. – Что тебя удивляет?

Снейп повернулся к Каркарову:

\- Ты чего стоишь?! У тебя есть палочка? Быстро оглушай этого преступника!

\- На территории вашей школы? – поразился Каркаров. – Опасного преступника? Мне что, жить надоело?

\- Это тот самый, что сбежал из Азкабана! – прорычал Снейп. – Дай сюда палочку!

\- Не-не-не, - помотал головой Каркаров. – Я газеты тоже читаю, даже из Англии. Если я еще и слугу Сам-знаешь-кого убью, мне Сам-знаешь-когда не жить!

\- Похоже, мы всё-таки играем в прятки, - откликнулась Луна. – Вы уже решили, кто из вас двоих водит или мне начать считалку снова?

Снейп и Каркаров обернулись и обнаружили, что Сириус Блек с площадки исчез.

\- Ну и слава Мерлину, - пробормотал Каркаров, нервно щипая себя за бородку.

\- Мне кажется, вы мало бываете на воздухе, - заметила Луна. – Нервные такие. Вы же с детьми работаете, а с детьми так нельзя.  
\- А как можно с детьми? – прошипел Снейп, раздумывая, снится ли ему кошмарный сон или нет, и если да, то посадят ли его в Азкабан за жестокое обращение с одной отдельно взятой ученицей.

\- С детьми надо быть искренними, - приветливо улыбнулась Луна. – Будьте самим собой.

\- Что тут происходит? – из-за разговора они даже не услышали металлического перестука искусственной ноги Хмури, за что и поплатились. Теперь волшебный глаз по очереди буравил всех троих, оставляя в счастливой безмятежности только Луну.

\- Я говорю, будьте самим собой, - повторила Луна специально для новоприбывшего.

Хмури закашлялся.

\- Знаете, я лучше на корабль обратно пойду, - осторожно начал Каркаров. – А то засиделся я тут у вас.

\- Ну что вы, - Луна повернулась к нему. – Это вы еще не засиделись! Вы только не уходите, ведь так весело! Я и подумать не могла, что профессора могут быть такими милыми в неформальной обстановке! Давайте начнем сначала! Вышел месяц из тумана…

Снейп с тоской думал о том, что проверять надо было в районе подземелий, Каркаров думал об уютной каюте на корабле, где нет сумасшедших блондинок с бесстыже-честными глазами, а о чем думал Барти Крауч-младший, судорожно допивающий ударную дозу Оборотного зелья, никто не знал.

  
***

 

\- Наверное, мы всё-таки нехорошо поступили, - с сомнением в голосе заявил Фред после третьего пирожного. – Девочка хотела поиграть в прятки, а мы её оставили считать на Астрономической Башне.

\- Да ладно тебе, - отмахнулся Джордж, качаясь на стуле. – Мы же прекрасно спрятались, разве не так?

Фред оглядел кухню, после чего со вздохом выудил из тарелки еще одно пирожное.

\- Ей, наверное, там одиноко, - заметил он. – Может, конечно, она спать ушла. Уже четыре часа ночи.

\- Ушла, я думаю, - Джордж пододвинул к себе чашку с какао. – Извинимся перед ней утром. Она вроде с Джинни учится. Только факультет не помню. Наверное, Хаффлпафф.

\- Не, - Фред помотал головой. – Ириску она у меня не взяла, значит, Равенкло.


End file.
